What Is Love
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Songfic. What is Love by Never Shout Never. AU. After having trouble with his own love life, Lovino might have found the person to teach him what Love is. Oneshot?  Tell me if I should add another chapter


**I just discovered this guy yesterday, but I love his music! And this song was automatically my favorite. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song What is Love (by Never Shout Never)**

**-.-**

Lovino Vargas sighed as he sat down on the park bench. It was a brisk autumn day, the sun was out and the air was clear, but it was not necessarily a good day. Suffice to say, the Italian was having relationship problems. Mainly finding someone who wasn't family who actually cared about him enough to voluntarily spend more than ten minutes around him. It wasn't his fault. So what if he wasn't the sunniest person? So what if he had a bit of a potty mouth? So what if he wasn't perfect like his brother?

No, Lovino thought to himself, this isn't Feliciano's fault. There is no reason what so ever to blame him.

It was only five o'clock in the evening and _God _ he could use a drink right about now.

But before the Italian could act on that desire, someone sat on the other end of the bench and pulled out an acoustic guitar and started to play, singing along.

_In a snitch like this  
You gotta think and I don't think you  
Think about the way he thinks  
And I know you live life  
For yourself  
But it all comes down to  
The way you help _

Lovino sat up. The song was... interesting. The person singing it was even more interesting. A man of clearly Spanish descent. He had slightly tanned skin and curly brown hair that fell messily atop his head. But the best part of his voice. It wasn't over loud or obnoxious, nor was it too quiet and nasaly. It was perfect. Lovino could feel himself relaxing a bit just by listening to this strangers song.

_And I know your life is such a hell  
You wake up early and you work until  
You have your drinks at 5 o'clock  
The hours blend and your thoughts  
All haunt your hopes, your dreams  
Your everything  
Well, mama, I hope  
I dream that you won't leave _

Now that section just made Lovino freeze. That verse practically described his situation perfectly. It was uncanny, how he already felt a special connection to this (slightly attractive) man he had never even talked to- had never even seen before in his life till just about a minute ago. Lovino was about to contemplate the verse even more, but then the chorus started.

_And I have a question:  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you  
Raised me, yeah. _

"Now there's a question." Lovino muttered under his breath, but apparently the man heard him because he stopped playing and turned to look at Lovino.

"What was that?" He asked in a voice that was just as pleasant to listen to as his singing voice. A voice with a slight Spanish accent that had an undertone to it that spoke of natural happiness.

"Now there's a question." Lovino repeated, only louder this time, "What _is _love."

The man paused for a moment before he smiled at Lovino and replied, "Well, I think it depends. There's the love you have for your family. The love you have for your friends. And then there is that one love, that deeper love you have for one special person." And as he said that last part, he gave Lovino such an intense, piercing stare, the Italian could feel the blush rise on his face. The serious look on the man's face disappeared as he let out a good natured laugh, "You look just like a cute, little tomato!"

Before Lovino could reply with some scathing, insulting remark, the man stuck out his hand. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What's yours?"

Lovino paused before taking the man's- Antonio's hand in his and shaking it, "Lovino Vargas." He muttered, his blush getting even brighter.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lovi!" Antonio smiled cheerily as he looked down at Lovino.

Maybe it was time for Lovino to discover what is love.

A_nd what is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
See, I don't know anymore  
I used to look  
Up to  
That love _

**-.-**

**Okay, I will admit, I _really _liked how that turned out. The ending was a bit iffy, but I loved how everything else turned out. **

**Anyway, do you think I should add a second chapter to this? I dunno, tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
